


General Deception

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [11]
Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Multi, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Dustin gets his hands on some Mistletoe, hijinks ensue





	

**Day 11 - Mistletoe**

“Hey Dude! Look. Mistletoe” Dustin points enthusiastically to the curved roof of the entrance to Ninja Ops.

Shane rolls his eyes. He’s going to kill whoever put up this mistletoe, though he’s getting a sinking suspicion it was Dustin himself. He’s also going to get this over and done with as quickly as possible, grabbing Dustin and planting a firm kiss onto his lips.

“Merry Christmas Dustin”, the yellow ranger just smiles smugly back.

* * *

 

“Hey Tor! Look. Mistletoe” Tori just blinks as Dustin points to the mistletoe hanging above their heads.

“Dustin, you totally placed this here.”

“Soo? You gonna kiss me or what?”

Tori’s long suffering sigh is clear, she leans up slightly and softly kisses Dustin. As she pulls away she mumbles “Lend me some to get Blake with”

* * *

 

“Hey Blake dude. Take this, I think it might come in handy.”

Blake accepts the green leaves that the yellow ranger is offering him.

“Mistletoe?”

“For kissing Blake jeez. Look I’ll show you”

And before the navy ranger knows it, Dustin has kissed him and is bounding away towards the main room.

* * *

 

Hunter cons on to what Dustin is doing, and just strolls into Ninja Op’s later that day, holding mistletoe over the brunet’s head.

“Merry Christmas Dustin” the Crimson ranger say’s before planting a passionate kiss on the startled Yellow Rangers lips.

“Don’t leave your mistletoe lying around next time” is Hunter’s final comment before he’s up and out of the room.

* * *

 

Cam finds Dustin leaning over his desk in the evening.

“Dustin, great. How can I help you?”

“Kiss me?”

The tech sputters, blush evident on his face. “Kiss you?”

“Yeah” and Dustin holds up the mistletoe.

“Oh. Right”

Cam’s lips are dry against Dustin’s. But it’s nice nonetheless.

As Dustin turns around to leave, he spots Sensei on the table.

“Oh, no Dustin, you are not to kiss me”

Dustin laughs out loud at that thought, Cam is still to in shock to think about things.

“Of course, Sensei, High Five instead?”

The high five is solid, tiny paw slapping against Dustin’s big human hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Ninja Storm two parter - General Deception (Ep 33/34)


End file.
